DEATH JR: LifeDeathLove mortality
by TYZO300
Summary: Takes place after death jr 2 roots of evil. Dj's father heads home only to find someone who can make him feel alive once again. DeathXFuri. Rated m For Language Strong sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Jr series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Backbone Entertainment and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

* * *

><p>This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.<p>

I can't wait to get home said death as he was taking a long walk from terminal industries to his home. The reaper had the house all to him since death Jr was having a sleepover with his friends at Pandora's house.

Death decided to take a shortcut through the river Styx. While strolling through the river he began to think about his late wife and DJ's mother about how it was not the same with her gone and wonders if he will be ever able to love again. His thoughts were interrupted however when he stumbled across a pile of green goop.

In the middle of it was an unconscious body; from what he could tell it was a young lady whose hair and skin was green and leaves covering her more private areas. She shares a resemblance to the lady, who attacked him at the mall during his break, but she was more bulk and this female before him was more lean and had to admit sexier. Some part of him told not to leave her here and bring her with him, so death carried her bridal style to his home.

Once he made it to the house he settled her on the couch he then flicked the wall switch and was able to see just why she was so weak; her light skin was blemished with various wounds and damages, some soothing

and others fresh, and a stream of dried biocide that covered at the corner of her lips. Death took pity on her and used some healing magic to restore her back to partial health. Her eyes opened to see someone she never thought she would see again; "You" furi asked startled and also realizing she is back to her first form. Then death realized that this really was the same woman who defeated him at the mall. Why don't you just tell me

your story before you go all mad plant on me? Death said. Furi explained how her live was starting with being alone in the world which turned her evil to using the evil enhancement. Then to where she awaken by dj and Pandora to only be defeated by them in the end. Death was very unhappy that his son once again brought destruction again but will let it slide since he fixed it and it was all due to him trying to pass biology. Death saw

she was nervous talking to him because he was nothing but a skeleton so he shifted into a human male He had jet black hair, he was sort of light skinned, gray eyes, perfect lips and was wearing black pants and a loose white shirt with black boots. "Isn't there anyway we could speed up your recovery?" he asked. Like hell furi was going to tell him that if I could just get some life-force energy then she would be much better. Then again if

he gives her some of his life-force energy then she could finally able to finish him off then. "Well if I could get some life-force energy that would aid me a lot." she said softly weaker than expected. "Now where could we get some of that from?" he asked scratching his head. "Well you could always give me some of yours." furi said shyly. "Well how do I do that?" he asked 'Yes I've got him now' furi thought, "I'll lay my hands on you and

absorb a small amount of life-force energy" The plant being said. Death nodded slowly as furi scooted closer placing her hands on his chest as her hands start to glow a bright yellow. She could feel the warm energy entering her while feeling his well-toned six pack. Furi looked up to see him staring down into her like he could see her soul as grey eyes met yellow-green ones; the two got lost in the moment as their heads inched closer

until their eyes closed and lips met in a fervent and amorous kiss.

* * *

><p>So how is it for my Death jr fic since none of you would do one. Please read and review this and my other stories so i won't feel left out.<p> 


End file.
